


Stay Young, Go Dancing

by natashasbarton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Feels, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers-centric, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbarton/pseuds/natashasbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Cause when she sings I hear a symphony<br/>And I'm swallowed in sound as it echoes through me<br/>I'm renewed, oh how I feel like<br/>Through winter's advancing, we'll stay young go dancing" </p><p>- Death Cab for Cutie </p><p>Steve x Peggy One-Shot: </p><p>"The years would pass, slowly but surely, and time itself would proceed to rip these two young lovers apart. But the two would forever live the height of their lives in this moment, alive and young, together." / What might have happened if Steve and Peggy could have had that dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Young, Go Dancing

It was only a few minutes past eight, and standing outside the city nightclub was a young brunette woman. Her hair was curled into soft ringlets, and she stood tall, arms crossed as if impatient as her hazel eyes scanned the crowd of couples as they entered the club.

Growing more impatient by the minute as she heard the music start up within the lively building, her brow furrowed slightly as the smallest bit of doubt began to fill her. He would come, wouldn't he?

Seconds turned slowly into minutes and soon she was the only one standing there. The street grew quiet, and the only sound was the occasional car making it's way down the cobblestone street. She slowly let out a slow sigh as she leaned back against the building. The wind made her hair blow softly as she rubbed her arms, eyes looking down towards the concrete sidewalk.

But before she could lose all hope a soft and steady clicking sound caught her attention. Sharp eyes looking up towards the source of the sound, her lips formed a small smirk, but her brown eyes light up with joy. A young blonde man slowly made his way up to the lone brunette, his blue eyes reflecting with compassion as he scratched the back of his neck bashfully and spoke with a genuinely apologetic tone,

"I'm so sorry it took so long, Peggy. I hope you weren't waiting long."

She replied with a sharp and snarky tone, but also with a very playful smile,

"You should be Rogers. It's nearly fifteen minutes past eight, and you did promise to be here on time."

It was obvious to Peggy that Steve truly was sorry, and also very nervous, which almost made her feel guilty for giving him a hard time. He didn't respond to her, but his blue eyes looked downward towards the ground, unsure of what to say. She smiled softly but in all honesty was very shocked.

Captain America: the super soldier who was feared by the Red Skull himself, was uncomfortable and afraid to be going out on a date.

It almost confused Peggy, who looked at Steve thoughtfully for a moment, before realizing he wasn't scared of her but of possibly making a mistake on their first date.

Was it a date? Well not officially, since it originally just originated from a joke when preparing for an attack on the Red Skull's base. Peggy had mentioned sarcastically that if they both made it out alive, Steve owed her a dance. For some reason, that Steve had no idea why, it became somewhat of a joke around base. They were supposed to be deploying to Germany tomorrow, but due to several problems, including some of their intel being found by the Nazis, they had to push the attack date back. Having a few free days, Peggy took it upon herself to make their joke a reality, and well here the two were.

Since England wasn't the warmest of countries, even in the spring, there was a steady evening breeze as the two stood under the dim red lights of the club. Steve was still silent, probably still unsure of whether Peggy was joking or actually upset at him being late.

Eyes looking upward towards Steve, her red lips formed a rather sweet smile as she grabbed his hand and spoke,

"Oh I was only joking Steve. I'm honestly just glad you showed up in the first place! Why don't we head in, can't let the night slip away from us."

Steve let himself smile and followed her into the commotion and thrill of the small but lively club.

Peggy wore a scarlet colored dress with black heels and a small handbag. It was a simplistic outfit, and yet Steve wasn't sure if he had ever seen a woman look so stunning. While in actuality he was nervous, probably more nervous than he was facing most Hydra or Nazi threats, she managed to make him feel at ease.

Steve wasn't sure what to wear, and half the reason he was late was because he couldn't decide what to wear. He ended up borrowing a white button up undershirt and black tie from another comrade who was a little more wealthy than himself, and also managed to find a black suit. His shoes maybe weren't as polished as they should have been, and his white shirt was far from being perfectly ironed, but the super soldier looked very charming. His warm blue eyes looking down towards Peggy as they entered into the small club and made their way to the bar.

Steve quickly paid the bartender for two beers and made his way back over to Peggy, offering her the drink. He wasn't exactly sure if she even liked beer, but being a commanding officer and a military personnel he doubted she would refuse any form of alcohol. Taking the drink in hand, a small smile forming her brown eyes met Steve's as she said, flicking a strand of brunette hair out of her face.

"This is a pretty strong drink."

Steve sat beside her by the bar and clinked his glass against hers as he smiled and took a drink saying,

"Come now Peg, you're the one who whipped me into shape back when I first enlisted. If anything, you can handle a little drink."

Smiling playfully she brought the glass to her lip, and said before taking a sip,

"You know me too well, Rogers."

The band played several quick beats as the two drank and talked for another twenty minutes or so before Peggy finally managed to drag Steve out onto the dance floor. Reluctant as he was, there was still a lively joy in his eyes, and if there was anyone he would agree to dancing with, it would be Peggy.

She grabbed his hand and spun him out onto the dance floor, which nearly sent him stumbling over his own feet. She laughed quickly, before taking his hand to steady him out and came up closer to him.

"Oh Steve you have to relax!"

The blonde looked around at all the other couples, smoothly moving with each other effortlessly to the rhythmic time of the band. Looking towards Peggy, he smiled almost bashfully and spoke,

"Well remember...I don't really know how to dance."

Her brown eyes looked up towards him with compassion as she laughed softly over his humble personality and outstretched her hand towards him,

"Well then take my hand and I'll show you, it isn't hard."

Very gently Steve's larger hand took her smaller more dainty hand as she began to rock him into the rhythm. Her heels clicking as she swayed him into the beat, and while he was obviously very confused and stiff, she admired he was at least trying.

"Don't be so tense Steve, I promise you can't do anything wrong." She said in a more comforting tone, eyes gazing up towards him as the music sped up.

"Well I sure hope I don't, wouldn't want to ruin our first dance by stepping all over you!" He remarked back sarcastically.

But her simple comments were enough to calm the restless nerves of the super soldier, and soon he held her hand with confidence as the music continued. She began to take more large and smoother steps, and he would follow right along, determined to stay in time with her movements.

She let herself lean into his hand, and moved effortlessly with him, looking up as the world around her became nothing but a blur and yet the only thing in focus was Steve. His blonde hair turned golden in the light of the club, and his radiant but also affectionate blue eyes focused on her. Her hand resting in his palm as they moved together, and yet he was ever so gentle as he held her hand.

As the night progressed the two found themselves easily dancing along to any tune the band threw at them. It was a rather packed crowd, but in upbeat songs the two hardly even had any regard for anyone else around them. Swaying each other easily back and forth to the beat, Steve nearly fell over on her several times, but she managed to keep him on his feet, like she promised she would.

He snapped his fingers and swiftly moved with the help of Peggy who still held his hand and guided him through endless amounts of different steps. All which he would forget after tonight, but in that moment he embodied everything around him and succeeded to dance the night away with a woman he grew to love more and more with every song they danced to.

It was later in the night that in the back of the club the back door swung open and a couple ran out into the back roads. Steve ran ahead, his hand still locked with Peggy as she ran behind him laughing at the two making absolute fools of themselves. Steve no longer had his black jacket on, his tie was half undone and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. His sleeves were rolled up and a bead of sweat shone across his forehead, the cool breeze was a refreshing as Peggy and him made their way down the dark yet calm streets.

"What a night!" She exclaimed with a smile as Steve spun her into his arms, and the two laughed as they finally were able to pull of that move.

Holding her close to him after the spin, he half laughed half caught his breath as he spun her back out. He held her heels, which she decided to take off after about an hour of dancing, in one hand and extended his other hand again to hold hers. She took it with a soft smile and the two began to walk down the dimly lit backstreets, the music of the club still echoing down the streets.

Down the backstreets was a walkway that lead to a very simple river. There was a brick wall that separated the sidewalk from the river's edge. As the two approached Steve threw Peggy's black heels up onto the wall before grabbing her gently and helping her boost up to sit on top of the wall. She looked down as Steve placed his hands on the wall again and hopped up beside her, the cool air of the night finally bringing relief to the man who was drenched in sweat from the constant dancing.

The sky was so dark and clear that the glow from the stars gave it almost a deep blue coloring. There was a crescent moon shining above them both and an endless array of stars, which Peggy looked upward towards. The moon's pale light brought out her completion, and every gentle feature on her face was softened by its glow. For a moment the two just sat there, hand in hand, laughing at the simplicity of the night before Steve spoke softly,

"I wish it could be like this all the time..."

Crossing her legs quickly and gently tucking a strand of brunette hair behind her ear Peggy smile and shrugged,

"Well who says it can't?" She remarked almost under her breath, as if it was a wishful thought.

Nodding and looking over at her, he sighed and spoke, his voice growing more serious,

"The war isn't over Peg, we still have all of Hydra and Schmidt to face. There's still so much at risk, we can't afford a life like this, not now."

Sighing through a smile she said,

"Someday we could, when it is all over."

She wanted to laugh at the naive wishful hope she spoke of, but then again the "fantasy" dream they both imagined was a reality for a lot of people. Normal happy couples who go out to dance almost every weekend, who don't worry if they will lose their life tomorrow. But then again, Peggy loved her job and serving the Allies, so shrugging off the small hope she often clung to, she turned back towards Steve, her eyes locked with his as he spoke,

"It's never going to be over. Even if we win this war, the fight won't stop for us. I mean...I'm practically the United State's property at this point. Their little lab experiment, they would never just let me go off and live a normal life."

"Well Steve you don't know that-" she tried to say quickly, her voice suddenly sharp with concern but he put his hand up to politely interrupt her, his blue eyes glazed with a sense of sadness as he spoke softly,

"Yes I do. Think about it Peg, they put so much money, time, and planning into my creation. The war may end, but the fighting, it never will. They will want to get everything they can out of me, that's the whole reason I am who I am. I am meant to serve as their super soldier...a normal life, Peg that's out of the question for me."

She went silent for a moment before placing her hand gently on top of Steve's and rubbing his hand very softly.

"Well...I wouldn't let that happen. You're a free man, and once this is all over, if you want a free life, a normal life, then I will fight for you to have that, Steve."

He smiled warmly as he gripped her hand and replied, his blue eyes shining with a noble honesty,

"Thank you Peggy, but I mean...part of me, well I would want to continue serving my country, and protecting those at risk. While I would love a life, like...well this, I just can't. I would always regret leaving my job, since it is my job that has given me more to life then I could ask for."

She smiled, her brown eyes lighting up as she said almost under her breath, her British accent smooth and sweet,

"Then we'll just have to make the most of the life we'll have together, in service. "

Looking down at his hands, the soldier nodded and spoke up again, his voice hushed,

"Sometimes I think, what would have happened if I hadn't enlisted in the army. I think, maybe Dr. Erskine would still be alive. Maybe...Bucky would still be alive..."

Steve's voice trailed off, and he exhaled slowly, clenching his jaw to stay strong in front of Peggy. She moved closer to him, taking his hand in her own gently for comfort. He turned his head, sad blue eyes locking with hers as just her simple gesture brought a small smile to his face.

" But, well after tonight, I think all those sacrifices will be worth it. We could win this war Peg, and we could have a happy life, together. I wouldn't have met you if I hadn't joined, and while I won't get back what I've lost, I'll have you. "

She was speechless, but yet just continued to look up at him, her eyes softening and her smile loving.

" I didn't have much in my life before I joined the Army, but Peggy. This whole night, well it's made me feel alive in ways I've never felt before. I finally feel like I have a life worth living. "

She couldn't help but blush as she raised her head and spoke,

"Well then we better not let the rest of this night slip away from us."

Before Steve could respond she leaned up quickly and kissed him. It was simple and quick, and yet as their lips locked, Steve felt his words finally meet reality. Every bit of guilt and regret he carried, all his worries and fears, slipped away from him, and he wrapped his arm around her and embraced her gently.

Laughing as she leaned closer into him, taking his hand and softly pushing his blond hair back, her eyes sparked with life as he helped her get down off the wall they had sat upon. With only the music of the small waves of the river, Steve outstretched his hand once again, his smile wide and blue eyes, bright with the reflection of the moon shining in them. She took his hand and slowly the two began one last dance.

This time Peggy need not teach Steve a single move, for he smoothly and gently moved to the beat of the river. He held her hand gently, and wasn't afraid to hold her gaze as they continued to dance.

The world may have been at war, but nothing could ruin the night for this couple, who danced effortlessly with nothing but love under the light of the moon and stars. Nothing else mattered in that moment, as they were oblivious to the world around them.

The years would pass, slowly but surely, and time itself would proceed to rip these two young lovers apart. But the two would forever live the height of their lives in this moment, alive and young, together.

The hours passed as the night grew old, and yet they danced the night out. Their last dance was slow and gentle. She leaned into him, head on his broad chest, eyes closed and yet trusting he'd take a slow and small step. He swayed her into a peaceful rhythm, as she smiled sweetly, taking in every moment the two continued to share. Finally as their dance began to slowly come to an end, Steve lovingly kissed the top of Peggy's head. Neither of them confessed their love for each other that night, but their actions spoke for them. Steve decided that night, that if both of them made it through the war, he would one day propose to Peggy. That she was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he would do everything he could to be with her.

The next day Steve Rogers would find himself encased in ice for the next seventy years, and Peggy Carter would be left to live with the notion that he was dead. Brutally would they be separated from almost a lifetime, and yet, even the forces that worked so powerfully against them, would never be able to take this moment from the two. The cherished memory they held, would forever keep their love alive and young.


End file.
